The present application relates to the management of radiant electromagnetic energy, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a frequency adjustable directed electromagnetic energy system.
Various High-Power Microwave (HPM) devices and other apparatus have been developed to provide directed energy weaponry. Frequently, this kind of weapon requires the generation of a significant amount of power to effectively impede an enemy; however, when the weapon is not being applied to a target, such power levels are typically not needed—and may even become problematic. Unfortunately, powering down between target applications often decreases the speed with which the weapon can be applied later, and may be unacceptably inefficient for a given type of power source. To address such shortcomings, one approach might be to employ a cooling jacket with a liquid medium to thermally dissipate excess power. Another approach may utilize energy storage devices, such as electrochemical batteries, to store excess power. Unfortunately, these approaches tend to add an undesirable amount of weight.
On another front, some directed energy weapons have been arranged to deliver a lethal emission, while others provide a nonlethal emission. A directed energy weapon that provides a ready option between lethal and nonlethal operation is also desired for some applications. Such an option may arise with or without the desire to better manage excess power.
Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.